


Sounds of Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief, Missing Scene, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets the call and remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



Dom was sitting in the back of the small house, two empty bottles beside him, and a third now in his hand.

 _"It's Letty."_

The soft sounds of one of the others playing a guitar added to the lance of pain through his soul.

Letty was dead, the woman who used to dance with him while Vince played along with the radio. Jesse and Leon would have been watching, laughing at them. Mia would have watched, enjoying the calm before the storm because Letty and Dom were always volatile.

The third beer drained into his mouth in a long pull as the guitar played on, feeding his memories. He listened to as much as he could, fueling his anger, his grief, until he picked up his keys and headed for the car.

Everything Dominic Toretto was insisted that he go, that he deal with this, his way, urged on by the soft strums of a guitar in his memory.


End file.
